Rutina ¿Sí o no?
by katherine-saotome-tendo
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando te cansas de que pasen las mismas cosas siempre? Akane pensará en ello y se dará cuenta que a veces pasan sucesos fuera de la rutina RxA Versión mejorada


Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi… yo solo los tomé prestados.

_(Para quienes ya lo hayan leído debo decir que le realicé algunos cambios y mejoré la extensión de los párrafos para que así fuera mejor al momento de leer)_

**-blablabla-** comentarios

_**-blablabla-**_pensamientos

**RUTINA**

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y la primavera hacía relucir su nombre. Los cerezos mostraban la belleza de la naturaleza.

Debido a que era una tarde fresca muchas parejas se encontraban paseando en el parque tomados de la mano demostrando el amor y el cariño entre ellos.

Al pie de un gran árbol se encontraba una linda jovencita de cabello corto y azulado sentada con las rodillas flexionadas y juntándolas en su pecho abrazándose a si misma, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de aquel enorme árbol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la suave ventisca que acariciaba su rostro como si fuera una caricia. Llevaba más de tres horas sentada allí sin moverse, sin hablar con nadie, sólo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que reinaba en ese lugar.

-**imbécil**- susurró frunciendo el ceño- **siempre es así**-

Abrió los ojos y observó con la mirada triste el vaivén de las ramas debido al viento. Suspiró con pesadez y bajó su vista para posarla en las personas que caminaban alegremente en frente de ella. Volvió a suspirar y levanto nuevamente la mirada, dijo en voz alta- **Ranma no baka-** recordando los sucesos de ese día que la llevaron a estar en ese momento sentada debajo de ese gran cerezo llorando en su interior

- _**¿siempre tendrá que ser así? ¿Siempre tendrá que ser tan complicado entre nosotros? Claro…si no fueran por los entrometidos de nuestros padres y tus tantas prometidas quizás sería diferente ¿ó no? Y pensar que todo comenzó anoche gracias a los comunes comentarios de tú papá y el mío-**_

**Flash back**

La cena transcurría normalmente, por suerte desde la boda fallida hace 2 meses todo se encontraba tranquilo, nunca faltaban pequeñas discusiones pero no eran la gran cosa.

La familia agradecía que los más jóvenes y más tercos de la casa se encontraran en una especie de tregua, así, aparte de disfrutar de la tranquilidad se ahorraban mucho dinero en las reparaciones que tenían que hacer al dojo cada vez que esos dos se peleaban.

-**tanto silencio da miedo- **mencionó Nabiki con tono de burla mientras que tomaba otro bocado de arroz de su tazón. El comentario causó risas entre los familiares a excepción de la menor de los Tendo.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, claro, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza; los exámenes finales, pensar que haría después de graduarse, estaban en su último año y apunto de entrar en la universidad. Apenas había probado su comida, cosa que notó la madre de su prometido.

-**Akane-chan ¿daiyoubu ka? apenas has probado la comida ¿te sientes mal hija?- **preguntó amablemente sin conseguir respuesta.

-**Hijita ¿sucede algo malo?- **prosiguió el Señor Soun al notar que su tercera hija no prestaba ninguna atención a los llamados.

­_**pronto me graduaré…aún no estoy segura que carrera voy a elegir…demo ¿eso es lo que más me preocupa? Para que me engaño…claro que no es eso…mi preocupación esta en este momento a mi lado...naturalmente él y yo no tomaremos la misma carrera…nos separaremos y…- **_

Salió de su pequeño trance al sentir un leve codazo de parte del dueño de sus pensamientos, le observó con el ceño fruncido a punto de reclamarle por el leve golpe pero su mirada cambió de enojo a curiosidad al notar que su prometido la miraba con preocupación, seguidamente observó que todos a excepción de Nabiki la miraban de igual manera- **¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran todos así?- **

-**eso es lo que te estamos preguntando desde hace rato- **contestó el joven de la trenza retomando su tarea de terminar su cena.

-**yo…gomen nee…estaba pensando…no quería preocuparlos-**sonrojándose levemente al recordar el motivo de sus pensamientos.

**-déjame adivinar…seguro estabas pensado en mi cuñadito ¿ne hermanita?- **inquirió su hermana sonriendo con picardía haciendo que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba y ocasionando una lluvia de arroz de parte de Ranma que había escupido lo que tenía en la boca al escuchar el "inocente" comentario.

- **es natural que mi pequeña piense todo el tiempo en su prometido ¿no lo cree así Saotome-kun?-**colocando su mano en el hombro de su camarada y con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja.

-**opino lo mismo Tendo-kun-**carraspeó dirigiendo su vista a la vista a la joven pareja- **hijo mío…tienes que comportarte como un verdadero Saotome y pedirle de una vez a tu prometida que se casen lo antes posible- **colocó ojos soñadores-** y después organizaremos la boda uniendo al fin nuestras familias-**

**-buahhhhh mi pequeña pronto se casará…buahhhh**-agregó Soun llorando de felicidad mientras que su amigo lo acompañaba en el llanto.

Nodoka fingiendo seriedad observaba a su hijo toser debido al ahogamiento que sufrió anteriormente- **hijo…tienes que demostrar que eres un verdadero hombre…estoy segura que le demostraras a Akane-chan lo que eres de capaz de hacer- **guiñándole un ojo.

Akane tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba completamente roja por los comentarios de parte de su familia. La ira estaba empezando a emerger y tratando de tranquilizarse apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa. Estaba más que avergonzada por los comentarios de su familia.

Ranma no estaba muy diferente, no se podía diferenciar donde comenzaba la camisa ya que estaba del mismo color que la prenda. No podía creer lo entrometidos y molestos que podían ser sus familiares.

Tenía que detener esa incomoda conversación ya que aparte de avergonzarlos se estaba empezando a imaginar lo que su madre quiso transmitirle con su comentario. Necesitaba salir de esa situación y sólo tenía un camino, el camino que el conocía muy bien y que le dolería pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

- **¡ya basta! Dejen de decir tantas tonterías-**se levantó y cruzando los brazos en su pecho continuó irónicamente- **yo jamás querría casarme con una chica como ella…!je! ni que estuviera loco-**

Al escuchar lo dicho por su prometido, Akane no aguantó más. Se levantó de sopetón aún con la mirada fija en el piso haciendo que el chico retrocediera un poco y cambiara su gesto a uno de miedo.

- **al menos opinamos igual- **musito por lo bajo pero lo suficiente alto como para que el artista marcial la oyera. Respiró profundamente y gritó- **¡yo tampoco querría casarme con un pervertido como tú! Y que algo les quede claro a todos, yo decidiré con quien quiero casarme y vayan olvidando la idea de que este imbécil que tengo a mi lado sea el escogido por que jamás compartiría mi vida con un idiota que lo único que hace es insultarme y despreciarme-**

Se dio la vuelta tratando se ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas- **ni que estuviera loca-**

**- ¿y quién querría casarse contigo? Y mira quien habla de insultar…te lo he dicho miles de veces ¡yo no soy ningún pervertido!- **dijo totalmente alterado- **tú eres la que se pasa despreciándome y diciendo cosas que no son-**

**-¿Diciendo cosas que no son?- **se volteó encarándolo- **¿Qué pensarías tú si yo tuviera tres hombres detrás de mí abrazándome y coqueteándome sin que yo hiciera algo para detenerlos?-**comenzó a empujarlo y mirándolo desafiante- **pensarías que soy una pervertida…pero claro…por que eres hombre las cosas cambian-**

**-que ellas se la pasen encima de mí no es mi culpa…además no puedo decirles la verdad por que sólo ocasionaría problemas- **se inclinó levemente para quedar muy cerca del rostro de su prometida- **¡no es mi culpa que ellas anden tras de mí todo el tiempo!…es culpa de mi papá-**

**- por supuesto…el niño inocente…no tienes nada de culpa…pero que cínico eres…acepta de una buena vez que te gusta que estén detrás de ti rogándote…solo eres un egocéntrico- **los celos la carcomían por dentro con sólo imaginar las veces que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi se le lanzaban encima.

-**¡Que no! Eres demasiado terca para entender-**se irguió colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mostrando indiferencia- **además…no creo que eso te interese…al menos que estés celosa- **casi cantando la última palabra.

-**¡ja! Eso desearías tú…me importa un comino lo que hagas o dejes de hacer-**se dio la vuelta y totalmente enojada comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

-**¡AKANE! ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO!-** gritó enfurecido encaminándose en la misma dirección que tomo la chica. Ella ni siquiera se detuvo para contestarle haciendo que su ira se incrementara.

Llegó al pie de las escaleras y respirando hondo gritó con todas sus fuerzas-**¡KAWAIIKUNE!-**

Pasaron algunos segundos, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y se volteó para irse al dojo pero antes de dar el primer paso escuchó pasos que se acercaban por detrás de él.

No le dio tiempo ni de voltear cuando ya sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno gracias a un mazazo de parte de su linda pero intimidante prometida sin antes escuchar un "RANMA NO BAKA".

Los demás se encontraban sentados observando como la tranquilidad vivida minutos antes de había transformado en una batalla de gritos, suspiraron con frustración.

**-siempre ustedes y sus comentarios- **agregó Nabiki mientras se levantaba de la mesa para irse a su habitación.

-**buahhhh…nuestras familias nunca se unirán…buahhhh- **Soun lloraba desconsoladamente.

La chica de cabellos azulados llegó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se lanzó en la cama boca abajo. Las lágrimas se echaron a correr.

Se volteó para quedar con la vista fija en techo y secó aquellas gotas de dolor con el dorso de su mano.

-_**es un idiota de primera…él y su bocota…calladito es más bonito-**_

Se sentó y tomó una almohada y la apretó en su pecho abrazándola con fuerza. Suspiró con pesadez y dirigió su vista a la ventana donde muchas veces aquel chico que conquistó su corazón se colaba para pedirle alguna cosa o simplemente venía para terminar alguna discusión.

- **¿por qué siempre terminamos así? Cada vez que hablamos es para discutir…no hacemos otra cosa que pelear- **

Ae levantó y salió al balcón, la brisa nocturna golpeó su rostro arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa por aquella sensación tan agradable. Observó el cielo, el cual estaba nublado y no se veía ni una sola estrella.

- _**si tan sólo…por un día…tú y yo no peleáramos ¿Qué pasaría?-**_ cerró los ojos y pensó por minutos que pasaría si ese deseo se cumpliera. Frunció levemente en ceño y suspiró- **que tonta soy…ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo-**rió amargamente- _**creo que estoy pidiendo como mucho-**_

Permaneció un rato más admirando el cielo totalmente negro y disfrutando de la frescura de la noche. Decidió que ya era hora de dormir, se colocó su pijama para luego acomodarse en su cama y entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente; era una mañana soleada, las aves realizaban sus característicos cantos. En la habitación de la menor de los Tendo la alarma de el reloj sacó bruscamente de su mundo de ensueños a la joven haciendo que mientras que buscaba aún con los ojos cerrados el causante de su despertar insultara por lo bajo queriendo volver a dormir.

Cuando por fin logró callar al molesto aparato se sentó con pereza y bostezando se estiró como gato- **como quisiera que fuera sábado- **se dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

Abajo en el comedor ya se encontraban casi todos los miembros de la familia. Akane ya se había arreglado y se dirigía a desayunar, pero, no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando su hermana Kasumi la detuvo.

-**Akane-chan ¿podrías hacer el favor de ir a despertar a Ranma-kun?-**sonriéndole tiernamente

-**esta bien-**contestó secamente con el ceño levemente fruncido- **pero detesto que siempre me manden a despertar a ese tonto…no soy su niñera- **dando la vuelta y subir molesta diciendo por lo bajo cosas que Kasumi no pudo entender pero sin prestarle atención volvió a la cocina a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio; Soun leía el periódico, Ghenma con los brazos cruzados trataba de no quedarme dormido, Nodoka y Kasumi que se le había unido hace segundos esperaban con sonrisas a los que faltaban en la mesa y Nabiki leía una revista.

- ¡**RANMA DESPIERTAAAAAA!- **se escuchó desde arriba asustando a los presentes y consiguiendo que Ghenma terminara de despertarse. A los pocos segundos Akane bajaba con una amplia sonrisa para sentarse en su respectivo sitio.

-**Akane-chan ¿estás segura que Ranma despertó?- **preguntó Nodoka con una gotita estilo anime rodando en su frente.

**-no solo despertó a Ranma…sino que también a todo el vecindario-**agregó Nabiki sin dejar de leer.

-**¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA TONTA MARIMACHO? ¿POR QUÉ ME GRITASTE ASÍ?- **preguntó un muy enojado Ranma entrando en la sala. La forma en que lo despertó su tierna y dulce prometida no le gusto para nada.

-**yo sólo cumplí con lo que me pidieron…deberías de agradecerme-** sonriendo triunfalmente mientras lo veía de reojo tomando su tazón comenzado a comer tranquilamente.

-**boba- **musitó por lo bajo mientras se sentaba a su lado con el ceño completamente fruncido. Tomó su tazón y empezó a comer.

Debido al "tierno" despertar que tuvo Ranma tenían tiempo de sobra para ir caminando tranquilamente a la escuela. Siempre llegaban tarde por que Akane se quedaba dormida y de paso tenía que luchar para despertar al chico que no tenía un sueño muy ligero que digamos.

Ese día era la excepción. Como siempre él iba sobre la cerca con las manos en los bolsillos mirando constantemente de reojo a su prometida que le llevaba un poco más de ventaja.

Akane sabía que él la estaba observando por eso decidió caminar un poco más rápido pero sin que se notara para no tener que encontrarse con esa mirada que tantas veces la ponían fuera de base. Sentía aquellos ojos que la observaban fijamente de vez en cuando haciendo que leves escalofríos recorrieran su espina, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

Respiró profundo tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel muchacho que la miraba cada tres segundo, algo que no duró mucho por que una molesta voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse casi en las puertas de la institución y en medio de ellas a su fastidioso admirador.

-**Akane Tendo…mi diosa de amor…yo Kuno Tatewaki prometo darte todo lo que mereces si tu me concedes el honor de ser quién ocupé tu corazón- **se irguió peinando su cabello con una de sus manos y mostrando (según él) su bella sonrisa- **VEN A MIS BRAZOS MI DULCE FLORECITA-**caminando a toda prisa con los brazos extendidos.

No llegó ni a dos metros de la chica cuando una patada que dio justamente en medio de su cara frenó su recorrido haciendo que cayera hacía atrás de sopetón.

-**estúpido pervertido…es muy temprano para que vengas con idioteces- **mencionó molesto y claramente celoso el chico de la trenza frotando sus manos como si estuviera quitándose polvo.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de decirle algo a su prometida cuando sintió una presencia que lo hizo saltar evadiendo un golpe de parte del boken de Tatewaki.

El "rayo azul de Furikan" se levantó con un ojo morado y un hilillo de sangre de su nariz notablemente molesto y aprovechando que su contrincante se había dado la vuelta tomó su espada de bambú y arremetió para golpearlo consiguiendo como resultado obvio que el artista marcial esquivara con facilidad saltando hacía delante.

-**¡SAOTOME! No permitiré que interfieras entre mi diosa y yo…pagarás por tu atrevimiento- **se lanzó nuevamente levantando su rival pero antes de que llegara otra patada nuevamente en la cara volvió a detener su recorrido mandándolo a volar lejos de allí.

-**idiota- **musitó por lo bajo la chica de cabellos azulados mientras bajaba la pierna con la cual había mandando a volar al castaño. Arregló su uniforme y como sí nada continuó su recorrido dentro de la institución.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y cuando se dice con normalidad es ver a un chico de coleta sosteniendo tres baldes de aguas afuera del salón de clases por dormirse durante la misma.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Akane hablaba amenamente con sus amigas, reían por una historia que Yuca contaba. Apenas pudo reaccionar echándose hacía atrás cuando un bomborín chocó contra el suelo.

**-chica violenta…tú pagar…airen rechazar almuerzo que Shampoo hacer para él gracias a ti- **apareció justamente después del ataque fallido. Se sorprendió levemente al ver que su rival había esquivado exitosamente su ataque pero después se imaginó que sólo fue suerte.

**-Shampoo ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No tengo la menor idea de que hablas- **dijo Akane levantándose. Se colocó en frente de sus amigas para protegerlas de cualquier movimiento de parte de la amazona. Con el ceño fruncido y observándola fijamente se puso en guardia.

**-Yo buscar a airen para darle el almuerzo que yo preparar especialmente para él pero antes de llegar escuchar como te defendía diciendo que vendría a comer contigo…eso no lo perdonaré…te quitaré del camino para que airen y yo seamos felices para siempre-** dicho esto se abalanzó contra su rival lanzando otro de sus bomborines sin tener resultado ya que Akane logró esquivarlo dando un salto hacía atrás- **deja de huir y pelea-**mencionó evidentemente con la intención de hacerla enfurecer.

-**yo no estoy huyendo-** dijo mientras se volvía a colocar en posición- **¿quieres pelea? Pues tendrás pelea-**

Corrió hacía la amazona lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas que su contendiente logró esquivar con facilidad. Dio unos saltos hacía atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras que sus amigas seguían en el mismo lugar mirándola con precaución y alrededor ya había un montón de curiosos tratando de ver la pelea.

-**Shampoo pensar que chica violenta ser más fuerte…ahora ser mi turno de atacar- **

Atacó lanzando golpes con gran agilidad que Akane al principio logró detener y esquivar pero al cabo de unos segundos le era imposible ver los golpes haciendo que algunos conectaran con su cuerpo, uno de ellos fue en el estómago

- **¿chica violenta darse por vencida?- **sonrió triunfalmente al ver como la otra chica estaba arrodillada con los brazos enrollados a nivel de su estomago tratando de recuperar el aire.

-**¡shimatta! No puedo dejarme vencer por ella- **se dijo mientras que débilmente se levantaba para luego fijar su mirada en el rostro sonriente de la amazona. Respiró profundo y otra vez se colocó en posición de pelea, pero, cuando iba a dar el primer paso alguien se interpuso entre ellas.

-_**¿Qué demonios…?-**_pensó ella al instante que vio aparecer una sombra delante de ella impidiendo su paso.

-**¿Qué está pasando aquí? Shampoo ¿acaso te volviste loca? ¿Por qué atacas a Akane de esa forma? - **

Ranma había escuchado que había una pelea en medio del patio central y sus amigos Daisuke y Hiroshi corrieron a penas escucharon la palabra pelea. No le dio importancia y camino en dirección contraria al suceso pero al instante que escuchó que una de las luchadoras era Akane no lo pensó dos veces y se giró corriendo a toda prisa al lugar.

Llegó donde estaba el tumulto de persona observando la batalla, debido a la cantidad de curiosos no le quedo otra opción que dar un gran salto quedando así en medio de la batalla. Observó de reojo a su prometida que estaba medio agachada respirando con dificultad y con unos pequeños rasguños en el rostro.

La furia le invadió de pronto al ver en el estado que estaba la chica, volteó y observó a la joven cocinera con tal odio y frialdad que haría temblar a más de uno.

Shampoo sintió su cuerpo desfallecer al sentir esa intensa mirada sobre ella, sabía que Ranma estaba furioso por el estado en que estaba Akane pero en ese momento solo le importaba derrotar a su rival. Decidió tratar de ignorar esa gélida mirada y retomando compostura reclamó-**Airen no tener nada que hacer aquí…esto ser entre chica violenta y yo-**

Al ver que el chico no movía ni un músculo optó por atacar así que de un rápido movimiento saltó lanzando un bomborín sobre el artista marcial con dirección a la chica de cabellos azulados que por estar metida en sus pensamientos y maldiciendo por lo bajo al intruso en su batalla no se dio cuenta del asunto hasta que sintió como era levantada por los aires.

Inmediatamente Ranma al ver la intención de la tramposa jovencita se dio la vuelta y tomó en brazos a su prometida y de un saltó se alejó del lugar seguido por Shampoo que lanzaba bomborines, cuchillos y tenedores hacía ellos.

Akane en los primeros momentos no se movió ni intento soltarse, todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no terminaba de despertar.

Primero estaba luchando contra Shampoo, recibió varios golpes de parte de la amazona haciendo que retrocediera para retomar la lucha y cuando lo iba a hacer su prometido se interpuso entre ellas tomándola en sus brazos y sacándola del lugar huyendo ahora de una histérica chica que iba detrás de ellos insultando y lanzando sus armas.

Cuando despertó de ese pequeño letargo reaccionó totalmente enfurecida.

- **¿Qué demonios crees que haces Ranma? Era mi pelea…!SUELTAME!- **gritaba mientras intentaba safarse del fuerte agarre del chico- **¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!-** no lograba conseguir al menos aflojar el agarre de su prometido; pataleaba, gritaba y lo golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho sin conseguir resultado alguno- **MALDICIÓN RANMA…BAJAMEEEEE…-**

Ranma intentaba correr lo más rápido posible, esquivar los ataques de la joven china y aparte de tratar de mantener el equilibrio con los constantes intentos de su prometida para librarse.

- **Kuso…quédate quieta- **trató de calmarla mientras que volteaba a ver que tan cerca se encontraba la enojada amazona. Para su suerte su velocidad era mayor y ya la había dejado atrás.

Debido a un fuerte movimiento de la chica que llevaba en sus brazos casi pierde el equilibrio pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura sin llegar a caerse.

- **MALDITA SEA…QUEDATE QUIETA…VAS A HACER QUE PIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO-**

Ya se estaba cansando por los intentos tan dolorosos de librarse de la chica, sabía que si la dejaba ir regresaría a pelear y eso él no lo iba a permitir, prefería ser golpeado por ella que dejar que pelee contra alguien que era tan tramposa como Shampoo.

Al ver que el joven no tenía ni la más mínima intención por soltarla la rabia le llegó al límite **-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!- **

Logró empujarse lo suficiente como para lograr que el chico cayera hacia delante.

Estaba apunto se saltar cuando Ranma sintió que la pierna no le daba cayendo de lado. Por instinto abrazó como pudo a la jovencita llevándose él los golpes. Cayeron por suerte en unos arbusto, logró caer de espalda con ella arriba para evitar que se lastimara.

Por suerte para ambos, la amazona no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y continuó su recorrido.

En el suelo Ranma comenzaba a despertarse, se sujetó la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda apoyo su peso tratando de sentarse. Se sintió más pesado que de costumbre.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a la peli-azul apoyada en su pecho y comenzando a despertar. Sintió todos sus músculos tensarse, su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente y sus mejillas arder al notar la cercanía.

- **Aka…Akane ¿estás…bi…bien?- **apenas logró preguntar por los nervios que le invadieron de pronto.

Akane se sentía mareada, abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado pero al escuchar que la llamaban se tensó. Subió su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos azul-grisáceos observándola con preocupación.

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, su corazón un poco más y salía de su pecho al notar lo cerca que sus rostros se encontraban. Intentó hablar pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, estaban a solo cinco milímetros de besarse

- **Ran...Ranma- **logró decir débilmente; la tentación la llamaba, las ganas de hacer esos labios suyos la estaban venciendo sobre todo al pensar en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ranma por su parte estaba completamente embelesado, observarla tan cerca de él lo tentaron a eliminar esa pequeña distancia. Tragó en seco y se dedicó a recorrer con su mirada el rostro de aquella jovencita que estaba frente a él; sus cabello negro azulado un poco alborotado y con un par de flequillos cayendo sobre su frente, esos ojos grandes, llamativos, perlas de color café que expresaban inocencia, dulzura, belleza, la pequeña nariz puntiaguda que para su punto de vista era una preciosidad, sus mejillas sonrojadas y por último su martirio, sus labios, se veían tan carnosos y jugosos. Quería saborearlos, quería ser dueño de esas tentaciones.

Volvió a fijar la vista en los ojos color café de su prometida tratando de descifrar lo que ella pensaba ¿sería posible que en verdad ella sintiera algo por él? Esa pregunta y muchas más rondaban por la mente del artista marcial.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así, estaban hechizados por la mirada del otro. La tentación le estaba ganando, el corazón le llevaba la delantera a la razón.

-**yo…Akane…verás…tú- **intentaba concretar las palabras en su cabeza pero su boca solo liberaba incoherencias.

Pensar en una situación así no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Si le costaba pensar estando sin presión, encontrándose así, bueno, era casi imposible.

Pero una idea le llegó a la mente ¿sí ella no quisiera que él la besara entonces por que sigue estando allí? Su corazón dio un vuelco, con sólo imaginarlo las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago se agitaban más. No pudo más, tenía que hacerlo, no importaba las consecuencias. Hizo intento de acercarse más.

Al notar la intención de su prometido, Akane solo se limitó a esperar. Cerró los ojos esperando con ansias lo que venía, cosa que el muchacho notó sonriendo levemente al ver que "su" chica estaba accediendo. Faltaba poco, sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando…

-**¡POR FIN LOS ENCONTRÉ!- **gritó la amazona haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran asustados distanciándose lo suficiente. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

Akane tenía la mano en su pecho tratando de tranquilizar los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

- **¿Qué rayos ocurrir aquí?- **observándolos de forma acusadora- **airen no preferir estar con chica violenta que con Shampoo ¿ó si?- **reclamó cruzando los brazos en su pecho impaciente al notar el obvio estado de nerviosismo que tenían ambos chicos.

-_**estuvimos…estuvimos apunto de besarnos…estúpida Shampoo…se nota que eres una entrometida…demo…Ranma iba a besarme a mí-**_inconcientemente llevó su mano y con sus dedos rozó sus labios recordando el leve roce que tuvo con los de su prometido. Sonrió débilmente sin prestar la más mínima atención a la amazona que tenía al lado.

-_**kuso…un poco más y lo logro…un poco más y la beso…demonios ¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpir?-**_sonrió levemente tratando de recordar esa sensación que tuvo al sentir ese roce con los labios de esa muchachita que le robó el corazón sin piedad. Se encontraba ya respirando con más calma ignorando a la chica de cabellos púrpura que ya estaba apunto de impacientarse.

-_**ni siquiera ha notado que yo estar aquí…estar segura que esos dos iban a besarse…muy bien…saber un modo para hacer reaccionar a airen también hacer que chica violenta se morirse de los celos-**_

A los segundos se lanzó sobre el pobre muchacho que estando tan distraído no pudo aguantar el paso de la joven y terminó cayendo de espalda, cosa que la amazona no desaprovechó y empezó a moverse y frotarse contra él- **si airen querer que lo besen…solo pedírselo a Shampoo…yo hacerlo con mucho gusto- **susurró sensualmente mientras que se acercaba con toda la intención de cumplir con lo dicho.

Akane al escuchar la insinuación de la joven china subió la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con la peor de las vistas. Toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante se transformó en ira al ver como la muy descarada se frotaba contra él y se acercaba muy despacio para besarlo mientras que el muy cínico (para su punto de vista) no hacía nada para detenerla.

Ranma apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, de un momento a otro tenía a Shampoo sobre él frotándose e intentando besarlo. La sujeto por la cintura empujándola para quitársela de encima y volteando la cara lo suficiente como para que no llegara a besarlo, cosa que no le resultaba muy bien por que el agarre de la jovencita era muy firme.

Por otro lado sintió un terrible escalofrío al sentir un aura que conocía muy bien. Volteó el rostro en dirección donde estaba ese aura frío y terriblemente peligroso para encontrarse con su hermosa prometida sentada sobre sus talones, con la mirada fija al piso, apretando los puños sobre sus muslos y aquel aura "modalidad matar a Ranma" rodeándola por completo.

Intensificó sus intentos de quitarse de encima a la molesta señorita que lo único que hacía es agarrarlo con más firmeza dejándolo sin poder respirar.

- **Sham…Shampoo…suel…ta…me…me estoy…ahogando- **dijo ya con el rostro morado- ¡**SUELTAME!- **gritó enfurecido haciendo que la chica lo soltara de golpe y se arrimara hacía atrás notablemente asustada- **¿Qué demonios pretendías? Estaba apunto de morir asfixiado- **mencionó con la voz elevada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-**yo sólo querer complacer a Airen-** se tapó la cara con ambas manos y simulando llanto continuó- **darme cuenta que Airen preferir chica violenta que a mí…Ranma ser muy malo con Shampoo-**

Naturalmente sabía que con esa actuación conseguiría que el chico se sintiera culpable.

Así fue, Ranma no puede ver a una chica llorar por que el sentimiento de culpabilidad crece en su interior- **Shampoo…yo**-

-**¿Por qué? ¿Qué tener chica violenta para gustarte tanto?- **gritó la amazona levantándose de sopetón- **¿Acaso tu preferir a chica violenta? Contesta- **ordenó clavándole la mirada con ira colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

- **pues…yo…jejeje…verás- **los nervios florecieron en su interior. Estaba arrinconado. Tenía la mirada de furia de la amazona sobre él y también sentía que su prometida esperaba una respuesta, claro esta, su mente no actúa en situaciones así.

Por esto decidió salir de la manera que sólo él conoce- **¿Qué cosas dices? Yo jamás me fijaría en una marimacho como ella- **cruzó los brazos en su pecho- **estaría loco con sólo pensar en que ella me gustase- **

Rió frenéticamente, pero, la risa no duró mucho por que el aura que había sentido minutos antes estaba ardiendo peor que nunca. Se tensó considerablemente y volteó el rostro robótica mente fijando su mirada en la chica que ahora estaba de pie con mazo en mano y viéndolo con tal frialdad que congelaría al mismísimo infierno.

Akane lo veía con toda la frialdad existente en ella. Quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio, mandarlo a volar al espacio exterior, hacerle sufrir lo que ella estaba sufriendo con cada una de sus ofensas.

Ese día no solo la había sacado de una batalla y la había echo quedar como una cobarde que dependía de alguien para poder salir de situaciones peligrosas también se tuvo que aguantar la escenita pornográfica que Shampoo y él dieron en frente de ella y para colmo la insultaba más de lo que ya había echo.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las ganas de mandarlo a volar la tenían presa pero por algún motivo no podía moverse, verlo allí, en frente de ella de algún modo la detenían. Recordar ese momento antes que Shampoo apareciera dominaban esas ganas de matarlo.

Con pesadez guardó su mazo en el misterioso escondite, suspiró frustradamente y con lentitud se dio la vuelta para regresar a lo que sería un castigo por faltar a clases pero en ese momento eso sería mucho mejor que quedarse allí.

Ranma veía el futuro cuando se fijó en su prometida con mazo en mano, ya se veía volando por los cielos y caer lo más cerca del polo sur.

Intentó explicarse, quiso decirle cuando sentía haber dicho eso, cuanto le dolía tener que salir de ese tipo de situaciones de la manera que él siempre lo hace pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

Sudaba frío, sin embargo, de alguna manera sentía que esa situación no era la misma de siempre pero por instinto cerró los ojos, apretó los puños esperando el desenlace, cosa que llegó a los momentos.

Cuando escuchó un sonoro suspiro levantó la vista encontrándose que su enojada prometida ya no tenía el enorme mazo en sus mano, algo que en verdad lo dejo aturdido al igual que la amazona que estaba a su lado ¿no lo iba a golpear? ¿no le afectó lo que paso?

Miles de ideas se le pasaron de golpe por la mente al tratar de conseguirle una explicación a lo ilógico que resultaba la situación (para él). Estaba completamente seguro que lo iba a golpear pero en ese instante cuando vio que ella se dio la vuelta para irse deseo con todo su corazón que lo golpeara de verdad.

Dio un paso para detenerla pero cierta molestia se le guindo del cuello como garrapata.

Akane ya llegaba a la escuela, sabía que sería inútil llegar hasta el salón de clases por que se ganaría un castigo que en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Decidió esperar en la azotea mientras que culminaban las actividades.

Se sentó abrazándose así misma con las piernas flexionadas de por medio y enterrando su cabeza entre ellas. De algún modo no se sentía furiosa ni adolorida, se sentía cansada, ese cansancio cuando tienes que hacer lo mismo todos los días. Ya era una rutina casi todos los días pasar por la misma situación todo el tiempo.

Primero una pelea entre ellos luego alguna jugarreta de las otras prometidas para conquistarlo y de último se insultaban nuevamente hasta que ella con la furia al máximo lo mandaba a volar. Tantas veces ya habían pasado por eso que se volvió una rutina

- _**estúpido arrogante…egocéntrico…pervertido…eres un…baka…baka…baka- **_suspiró sonoramente levantando su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada fija de su adorado tormento que estaba en frente de ella, claro, a una distancia prudente. Dio un leve respingo por el susto.

Estaba tan concentrada en insultarlo en su mente que no se dio cuenta en que momento el había llegado hasta allí. Desvió su mirada a un lado intentado no demostrar el sonrojo debido a la fija y penetrante mirada que tenía sobre ella. De sintió sin fuerzas al sentir esas dos poderosas perlas azul-grisáceas posarse sobre ella de manera que se sentía hipnotizada, quiso mantenerse firme pensando en lo ocurrido.

Lo volvió a encarar mostrándole con la mirada que no quería que él estuviera allí, cosa que no resultó por que lentamente empezó a acercarse hasta ella y antes de que las cosas se salieran de control se levantó y sin mirarlo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la azotea.

Ranma luchó mucho con Shampoo para poder quitársela de encima, tuvo que agradecer que apareciera Mousse para retarlo por quitarle a su preciada chica lanzando una bomba de humo, ocasión que él aprovechó para huir de allí.

Sabía inmediatamente donde estaría la chica de cabellos azulados y se dirigió sin perder tiempo hacía allá. Ahora la tenía enfrente de él; sentada en el suelo con la cara enterrada entre sus piernas flexionadas como si estuviera perdida, si estuviera esperando que algo bueno pasara.

Al verla levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta actuó por inercia y corrió tomándola por la muñeca para que no continuara.

-**Akane yo…no quise- **no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para enmendar su error. No pudo continuar su intento de aclarar las cosas cuando sintió que ella se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

- **Tú…nunca quieres- **musitó para ella misma. Rió amargamente y elevando la voz dijo- **esto es una rutina- **sintió como Ranma se tensó detrás de ella debido al comentario.

Se quedaron unos minutos en total silencio y continuó- **se que tu nunca quieres ni decir ni hacer las cosas…siempre es lo mismo…ya me cansé- **

Dicho esto, comenzó nuevamente su camino a la puerta dejando a un estático chico clavado en sus pensamientos.

**-una rutina-** logró escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

**Fin del flash back**

Bajó las escaleras lo más veloz que pudo, al llegar al pasillo se apoyo en una de las paredes y se colocó en cuclillas para poder recuperar el aliento. Sonó el timbre avisando que las clases habían culminado, no se había imaginado que habían durado tanto en medio de esa situación.

Se irguió y respiró profundo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Si no fuera por que sus cosas aún seguían en el aula de clases se iría sin chistar pero tenía que ir por ellas. Con lentitud se acercó al aula de clases y apenas entró sus amigas y otros curiosos la atosigaron a preguntas por su repentina desaparición después de su pelea con la extraña chica de cabellos púrpura junto a su prometido.

Hizo hasta lo imposible para llegar a su puesto, arreglar sus cosas, tomarlas y salir de allí antes de tener que responder. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar al parque donde se detuvo por la falta de aire.

Notó que el lugar estaba más o menos poblado y decidió quedarse allí a tranquilizarse antes de regresar a casa y comenzar otra vez la "rutina". Se sentó a los pies de un gran árbol de cerezos a contemplar los alrededores mientras que en su corazón y mente solo había una idea. Ranma.

Ya había anochecido, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó que la noche había caído. Decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Caminaba con lentitud con la cabeza gacha en dirección al dojo, sabía que a penas al llegar Kasumi y los demás le iban a preguntar donde había estado y lo único que quería en ese instante era llegar a su habitación y dormir, armarse de fuerzas para aguantar otro día más.

Un recuerdo llegó de golpe a su mente haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente. Se quedó estática al recordar ese momento donde Ranma y ella un poco más, un par de milímetros más y se besaban. Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono carmín.

- _**¡shimatta! ¿Ahora que hago? Estuvimos muy cerca de besarnos…demo…!un momento! No negó que pasó…siempre lo hace…pero esta vez…no digo nada al respecto…algo fuera...de la rutina- **_

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo como niña enamorada en mitad de calle. Se percató que estaba siendo observada y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ese chico que tantas veces a invadido su mente en el día y sus sueños en la noche

- **Ran…ma ¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó torpemente debido a los nervios que a los segundos emergieron en su interior.

El chico de la coleta al llegar al dojo Tendo Kasumi le comentó que Akane aún no había llegado, decidió esperarla pensando que llegaría en pocos momentos. Sabía que estaba enojada con él y sí iba a buscarla lo más seguro es que empeorarían las cosas entre ellos.

Las horas pasaron, la noche comenzaba a tomar escena principal. No pudo esperar más y optó por salir a buscarla.

Cuando cruzó la esquina que daba al parque la vio parada en medio de calle con la mirada gacha. Se preguntó que tanto pensaba. No pudo evitar recordar ese instante donde estuvieron apunto de besarse haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran sin poder evitarlo.

Elevó nuevamente el rostro al escuchar la pregunta de la chica encontrándose con su interrogante mirada.

**- yo…etto…Kasumi me pidió que saliera a buscarte…están muy preocupados- **

Intentó parecer indiferente aunque por dentro si la seguía observando se le lanzaría encima y cumpliría con lo que no pudo hacer al mediodía y gracias a las imágenes nada inocentes que se paseaban en su cabeza el sonrojo en su rostro se incrementó considerablemente. Carraspeó y se giró dándole la espalda

- **será mejor que vayamos a casa- **dijo para luego caminar casi como robot en dirección contraria a ella.

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el comportamiento que tenía su prometido en ese instante. Corrió hasta llegar a estar un poco más atrás, casi a su lado.

Caminaron en silencio, no sabían que decir hasta que con todo el valor que reunió el chico rompió el silencio.

- **Akane…yo quería…disculparme por mi comportamiento…para mí…también es cansado pasar por esto todo el tiempo…no quisiera...etto- **comentó totalmente sonrojado jugando con sus pulgares por lo nervioso que estaba.

Akane tenía los ojos como platos, aun no lograba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar, eso no era parte de la rutina. Al reaccionar corrió hasta colocarse cara a cara con él y colocó su mano en la frente del chico.

La miró extrañamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido preguntó-**¿Qué rayos haces?- **

**-pues averiguaba si no tenías fiebre- **sonrió traviesamente al ver como el gesto del artista marcial era parecida a un niño malcriado apunto de hacer un berrinche.

Dio unos leves pasos hacía atrás, se giró y observándolo sobre su hombro dijo suavemente- **tal vez…la rutina no sea tan mala- **

Corrió dejando a un Ranma shockeado mentalmente por el reciente comentario. Luego de unos minutos parado como estatua sonrió embobado.

- **tienes razón…no es tan malo después de todo- **comentó para sí mismo corriendo en la misma dirección en donde se había ido la chica que tantas veces lo había impresionado incluyendo ese momento.

_**Bueno…este es mi primer one-shot…debo admitir que no me salió tan mal, pero lo que deciden si es bueno o no son ustedes… **_

_**Ustedes me dirán si tengo o no el don de escribir, tengo varias ideas en mentes pero primero probaré suerte con este "pequeño" relato…no sean tan cruel conmigo plis…**_

**_Este one-shot fue mejorado el día (26 de abril del 2008) y le cambié algunos detallitos insignificantes...mi intención es presentarles material que valga la pena leer..._**

**_arigato por dedicar tiempo para leer mi primera historia..._**

**_Nos vemos en mis próximas ideas..._**

**_besos katherine-saotome-tendo (Ri-chan)_**


End file.
